


ColdFlash Mermen AU

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, coldflash - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: As the title says, this is fanart I've made of coldflash as mermen.





	1. Exploring the Love Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



> Not based on any fics as of yet, but I do intend to write some in the future.

Shark-tailed fin Leonard and regular fin Barry, who's sort of a royal guard if those shoulder pads are any indication XD Drawn as a gift for a friend.

Same image as above, but I had liked how the shading gave it a different tone/look.


	2. Match Making Success

Aside from Len and Barry kissing each other desperately, we have Lisa Snart and fandom OC Michael Snart looking on from the hallway.

My friend mockingbird-22 and I were doing some head canons back and forth, which is what inspired this image to come about. Eventually, I'll write the fanfic to go along with it, but in the meantime, enjoy peeps! (If you have any questions feel free to ask.)


	3. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry getting up to naughty things in their bed.

There was a prompt for some coldflash mermaids, so I had to draw them again XD Their bed is based off of a lotus blossom. Oh, and it's MerMay apparently, so another reason to draw mermaids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I am going to write the fic that goes along with this art, cause this scene is based off of what I have in mind for it XD

**Author's Note:**

> This one will remain unfinished, b/c I do intend to draw them again as mermaids in the future :3


End file.
